


tea and cakes

by Kissmekillme97



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), cardinal copia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekillme97/pseuds/Kissmekillme97
Summary: sister Imogen, a young adventurous sister of sin has fallen for the lovable awkward rat boy himself cardi copia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also, be nice and leave suggestions to works you like to see or advice as i have no idea what im doing :)

Cardinal Copia entered his small cramped room after a long day of sister imperator yanking him around, as well as reading book after book of ancient text. Changing into more comfortable clothing, he sat down onto a chair and quietly sobbed into his hands.

“This church is going to be the death of me.”

As he rubbed the temples of his forehead, there was a light knocking on the door. He got up praying that it wasn't last minute work. As he opened the door, there stood a sister of sin.

“Oh, Cardinal my apologies for disturbing you this late at night.”

His musk was very overpowering, I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. Fixing veil, so it sat neatly on my shoulder I pulled out a textbook as well as a wax seal stamp from my leather messenger bag.

“ I believe you left this behind at class, I waited just in case you came back, but you never showed up, so I came to your chambers to return it.”

I paused as I realized how creepy that sounded and silently freaked out as his mismatched eyes scanned the objects in my hands.

“Thank you, sister Imogen, ah you are an unholy blessing.”

I laughed and paused for a second, his face seemed tired, his mustache, as well as his hair, well were a complete mess. I felt terrible as I recalled sister imperator rushing him around all day. Then an idea struck me, and I idiotically blurted out:

“Would you like to have tea in my chamber tomorrow, I'm free and was just wondering. You seem pretty tired, and you look like you could use a….”

My voice trailed off as he looked at me with a soft smile and stuttered.

“S-s-sure, that sounds r-really nice.”

“Satans prayers is he's going to pass out, ”I thought to myself.

“Anyway, I'll offer green, jasmine, oolong or black tea. Or if you have your own preference just being a bag or two”.

“Th-th-thank you sister, Imogen.”

His face was a red as his red soutane, seeing how much of a shy dork he was, I decided it was time for me to skadoodle one back to my chambers.

 

“Well, Cardinal copia it was nice having a small chat with you if your ever bored or...”.

I paused for dramatic effect as well as to see his face grow redder and redder. I said in a low, hushed voice.

“Lonely.”

I heard him let out a low, shaky breath.

bingo.

“ we can hang out and talk about life or study together.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but just as the words formed on his lips something large and hairy brushed against my ankles. I stepped back and lifted the hem of my black gown and saw a pink tail. A rat, sat there cleaning its face with its little rat paws. A wave of fear wash over me as I dropped the book and let out a small yell. I was even more shocked as I was cardinal pick the large rat up and place it on it on his shoulder.

“nel nome di satana, cosa stai facendo qui?”

How did you escape this time, the rat began to lightly chew on his ear causing him to giggle like a child.

“It’s yours,” I said shocked.

“Yeah, he’s mine, him and a dozen more” he laughed as the statement settled onto him. “Rats just naturally like me for some reason.”

“I think its cute,” I said lowering the hem of my robe.

“ well, I’ll see you around 8 tomorrow night if that works with you.”

“That works perfectly,” he said in a shy voice.

I picked up the dropped textbook and handed it to him.

“Sweet see you at my chambers them.”

“Goodnight copia,” I said with a small whisk I rushed back to my chamber to scream into my pillow  
I have a date with Cardinal Copia.


	2. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams are so cruel

There we sat in his plush bed, light touches and shy gazes were all we could do. Copia’s gloved hands removing the cloth from my head and running his fingers through my hair.  
“you little sinner, being so exposed to your cardinal.”

"what would your papa think knowing he had a filthy sinner in his clergy."

“oh copia, please I wish to be yours for the night.”

Feeling his hands place themselves at the base of my neck, he leaned in ever so slowly bringing his lips to mine. Feeling his hot breath, his warm touch, our forbidden lust. Straddling him, he pressed our bodies together.  
“Oh, copia, make me yours.

I felt the warm blankets surrounding me as I sat up in bed, I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

" fucking dreams, why do you hate me so much."

Picking up my clock I looked at the time.

8:30.

“oh dear, I’m late for class.”

As that statement had settled into my brain I jumped out of bed I put on a black sweater, a silk skirt as well as my headpiece.

My cat meowed by her food bowl.

“NO TIME FOR FOOD, I HAVE TO GO NOW FUCKING”

I fed her and placed a kiss on her lil cat forehead. Packing my backpack, I dashed out the door and down the halls. Walking into class, I saw copia sitting and writing away in his notebook; sitting behind him and tapped his chair.

“Hey, do you have a pencil and paper I don’t have anything on me.”

Copia handed the pencil to me and classed continued until he quietly placed a paper onto my desk. It read, and I quote.

“Hey, do you have allergies I’m making lemon cakes for our little date tonight.”

my mind froze at the word date, but I played it cool.  
I wrote back

“well, I’m allergic to milk and chamomile but other than that nothing really, you’re lucky I’m breaking out the fancy china for you.”

Placing it on his desk sister imperator grabbed the note before he had a chance to reach it and to my horror read it out loud.

“Ah, it seems like our unholy Cardinal has a date tonight, and with no other but our troublesome sister Imogen. what do you have to say about this”  
Troublesome -I thought- wind and rain snatched the last honeybun from the lunch tray, and I was hungry. how could I not throw hands with them.

Copia studdered as he answered.

“I’m s-s-sorry for disrupting Sister Imperator, f-forgive me for being foolish.”

To my displeasure, he ripped the note up and placed it on his desk. I looked at the small pile of paper, and with it, reality had finally set in. God, or rather Satan, what was I thinking. A date with the cardinal? I’m such an idiot. I don't have a chance she has him wrapped around her finger. I rested my head in my hands and sighed. After class ended I collected my things and exited the class.

“Hey Sister, wait up.”

Copia walked up to me,

“hey sorry about earlier, I didn’t want you to take the rep, so I just kissed ass. Anyway, no milk or chamomile right.”

I smiled as the feeling of dread faded away from me.

“yeah, you got it, also thanks.”

“D-do you mind if I walk to you the chambers if it’s fine with you.”

“that would be lovely my Cardinal.”  
He looked away as if to hide his blushing face. How cute, god he’s so fucking cute.

As we walked, we talked about our worries, the reading for today and random thoughts. Soon it was just us, the clicking of our heels echoing in the hallway. Hearing his light breathing, I hope he didn’t notice me glancing at him now and then, mostly at his lips, they looked so soft, and the top lip painted black only made them stand out more. I let out a shaky sigh, and at my door turned to copia.

“thank you, my Cardinal, you are an unholy blessing to me.”

“your welcome. I look forward to seeing you tonight in your chambers.”

We stood there for a bit, inches away from one another. I wish I could kiss him. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Then out of nowhere, he looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. He grabbed my hand and placed a small sweet kiss at the top of my hand. It was forbidden for the cardinal to touch a sister.

“see you when night falls, my sister.”

With a wink, he was gone.

I entered my chambers, my heart pounding away when his footsteps faded out — just thinking about the fact that he was going to me in my room, alone just us. My heart fluttered. No time for fangirling, I have to clean my room. As I looked around, seeing the dirty dishes and piles of clothes, I sighed as I knew this was going to take forever,


	3. black tea

I finished putting away my clothes and collecting loose papers, and other things scattered on the floor. Cleaning my cat's litter box, I sprayed perfume to freshen up the air.

“ shit, what am I going to wear.”

I decided to put on a plain black skirt and a navy blue shirt. Walking to my little kitchen, I set a metal kettle on to start heating the water. Underneath my sink, I pulled out a box that contained my Best China. The teacups were a lovely rose color, and each had accompanying spoons. Two small white dishes also came with the set. I moved a medium size table next to the large window and wiped it down.

Setting the plates and cups down. My heart skipped a beat when I heard a knock on the door. Running to my mirror, I fixed up my hair and dapped powdered perfume on my neck. I walked to the door and opened it.

“ hello cardinal copia, I hope the evening is treating you well.”

He was all dressed up in his signature black outfit.

“H-hello, sister Imogen” he paused “you look nice.”

I blushed

“Thank you copia you look handsome yourself.”

I screamed in my mind.

We entered my dorm, and he pulled out a small bag and set in on the table.

The water wasn't ready yet, so I offered him a seat, and we began are awkward talking.

“ so, leader of the band, how’s that going.”

He sighed

“ there's so much to learn, books after book and then singing lesson.”

“I’ve heard you sing in class it's charming. But then again I don't think a violin would fit into a rock band.”

We laughed. I heard a low whistle from the tea kettle, I poured the water in Copia's cup then mine. As I placed the tea bags in my teacup we locked eyes for a second, he looked away, and his face turned red.

“The w-weathers very nice today.”

So cute

“I know I hope it doesn't rain I need to tend the roses tomorrow.”

“ the roses are lovely this time of year.”

I rested my hand on the table, and we started out of the windows, I felt his hand relax next to mine, my heart began to pump as I anticipated his next move. His finger brushed next to mine, then he intertwined his fingers with mine. I heard a sharp breath leave his mouth as i froze up with the sudden move. Not wanting to say or do anything we stayed like this for a while. Then unexpectedly he whispered fuck it under his breath and looked at me.

“ so, Imogen not to be so forward but are you single.

Satans prayers, I placed my teacup down and looked at him. My eyes scanned the room as if looking for another person as I felt myself become light headed.

This was it, everything I ever dreamed up holy shit he going to ask me this is my dream I'm going to cry.

“Yeah, I am. I've never have been in a relationship before.”

“Really, but your so beautiful and kind, how can no one fall for your lovely siren songs.”

My heart was going a mile a minute, this is it I'm shooting my shot everything that I ever dreamed up comes down to this.

“Copia, I do like you, I've had a crush on you for a long time. Fuck you have no idea you the only person that really understands me”!

He looked utterly shocked, I couldn't read his face. He suddenly stood up, and as I response I did too.

“Imogen you have no idea how long I have longed to be in your company, every night I pray to the dark lord that fate will bring us together.”

He wrapped his arms around me out faces inches from one another. Then right before I placed a kiss on to his lips he pulled away. Eyebrows scrunched together as the look of pain washed onto his face. He looked up almost as if he was going to cry, and spoke.

“ I'm sorry Imogen, I shouldn't have done this. You wouldn't want to be with me”.

I went cold.

“Thank you for the tea it's, I should go.”

He tried reaching for my hand, but I pulled away.

“W-what”  
He looked at me. Shamefully. 

"I'm sorry."

Hot tears ran down my face. The door clicked, and I looked at myself in the mirror. My vision blurry from my tears. I was filled with rage. I collapsed in tears a mess screaming for death to take me. What have I done wrong? Why does this happen?

“This had to be a dream, this is all a bad dream.

I curled into a ball laying there.


	4. upsate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helllooo, sorry for ghosting (no pun intended) now that my sumester is over i can finally get back to this fanfic and oh boy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i cant wait to pull allnighters unnecessarily long details about small things.

now when she opened her eyes she was surrounded with fire and threw the unholy flames a gentle hand pulled her into there arms, no longer sick but cursed


	5. ah yes, emotions are odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh sory for the short chapter, the next one will be a doozie though

As I sat at the edge of my bed, holding a small plate from my failed tea date, there was a soft brush at my ankle. There at the foot of my bed stood a rat. 

“Quid tu hic agis. tu et conturbantes cor meum?” i said.

I sighed, realizing who awaited outside my door.

Placing my veil, I got my bag and picked up the rodent. Opening the wooden door, copia stood, and in his hand. A white rose.

“Sister,” he reached for my arm, but I pulled away.

“Cardinal” - I looked at him then the rose, my heart racing - “please.”

“Imogen, I was a fool,” I spoke, grabbing my hand and tightly holding it.

My heart began to race as my mind turned into mush, that and my blood boiling. 

“You broke my heart cardinal” I spoke loosening my hand, but he still held it.

“Unhand me, cardinal, please,” I sighed, “I think you’ve done enough damage.”

He let go, and I walked away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In class, I sat behind him, but I noticed now and then we would look over his shoulder. 

 

“Sister Imogen, if you will can you please write on the board the emeritus bloodline.”

So as I wrote and explained the three brothers and blah blah blah, as well as the copia, being the new leader. 

“Now we have our dear copia who will trick these humans into joining our church and spreading our dark message that Satan is the true master of the earth.”

 

“Why did I say that, what the hell,” I thought to myself.

 

Copia, looking wide-eyed at me made me realize that maybe I should sit down.

So back at my desk, we have to do that dreaded turn to your partners and discuss the lesson. So he turned me to.

 

“Imogen, I'm flattered you think I can do that,” he spoke.

“Copia, I rather not talk to you right now,” I said, turning away from him.

He grabbed my hand tight. Making me jump a bit. 

 

“Please Imogen, I can't lose you.”

“I was never meant to be your copia, and I suggest you let go before you get in trouble.”

“I was a fool, Imogen, I love you,” he spoke, and that was enough to anger me.

I stood up, having enough of him and spoke:

“I need to tend to my garden anyway.”

slamming the door of my chambers, I was furious, who does this guy think he is,

I love you.

 

I thought I loved him. I did. But all that left me was a broken heart and nothing more.

placing the Uchikatsugi style hat on my head, I put on my black garden gloves and left to my roses.


	6. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes young love

"Oh sister, when I was your age my heart to skipped beats," Papa Nihil spoke.

"Of course now if that happened they would rush me to the clinic," he joked causing me to chuckle a bit.

He sat down on a bench near me as I picked weeds from in between the bushes. 

"Yes papa, but why must boys be so complicated," I said, placing the weeds in a small basket.

"Copia is a fool Imogen, I don't see anything that you would find attractive," he said gesturing to me.

"Oh papa, what can I do to heal my broken heart, I really do like him" I spread the veil a bit took a deep breath.

He stood up, and I stood and followed him. Strolling around the garden, the rattling of his oxygen tank the only sound between us. Then he spoke.

"Many years ago when I was young, I had my eyes on a lovely lady." he continued.

"It took me weeks for me to build up the guts to ask her out- he paused-" but she rejected me and we never spoke ever again," he said in an almost hushed voice. "And for a long time, I never understood why she did."

"Oh, papa I'm so sorry that happened to you," I said in a soft tone.

I didn't really know how this was supposed to make me feel better, but I just went along with it. We returned to our first spot, and I placed the hat onto the bench. 

"Cardinal is coming here, sistor," he told me tilting his head in the direction. Annoyed, I cleared my throat and, holy shit is he crying.

 

Copia looked upset his eyes watery as if on the verge of tears as he began to speak:

 

"Hello Imogen, hello p-papa" he spoke voice slightly quivering.

"Cardinal" Papa spoke in a stern tone.

"Imogen, please if-

 

"Papa if it's fine with you may I have a moment alone with the cardinal," I spoke.

They both looked shocked, but papa said his goodbyes and walked away. I picked up my hat and walked to the gazebo. I sat down and awaited him.

"Imogen please, I'm so sorry" he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm, sick and it the last thing I would want for you if to fall ill and die."

 

"Copia, we all know you have the plague," I said, I pat the empty space next to me. 

 

Putting all my feeling aside, I tried hard not to have mouth diarrhea, and I spoke.

"Copia, I've always had a crush on you," I said shyly. 

He looked at me and began to speak or instead ramble on,

 

"I know w-what I did was d-dumb, but I really do like you."

Close

"You're the head sister and your so pretty and cute and so smart, and your voice is that of a fallen angel."

Closer

Everything up to this point ran through my head, my eyes fluttering down to his lips. Was this really it, my first kiss. He got my hand and held it. Something so small felt like such a big step in this growing romance. Opening his mouth as if to say something, I rested my hand onto his cheek. Running my hand on his cheek, I ran my thumb on the bruising of his eye, causing a light chuckle from him.

I leaned in as I could hear his breathing become heavy. I loved him, this was finally it. My heart beat as I felt my lips lightly brush his, which caused us to jump a bit. 

 

"Uh, sister Imogen, m-may I k-k-kiss you" he studdered unable to look at me.

Tilting my head a bit I lightly, I whispered almost inaudible.

"please"

Our lips crashed together in a mess I would consider far from a kiss. Basically, our teeth knocked against one another. I stared into his eyes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

"I…...dont know how to kiss sister," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

I smiled and pressed my lips lightly onto his, he was stiff as hell (heh), so I told him to relax and placing my hand on his thigh. Then thing really began to heat up to lukewarm as he began to get into it. He was slightly squeezing my hip, and I could feel my hand slowly inch up as if I wasn't controlling it. Then he pulled away. I saw that his face was completely red.

.  
"Imogen, I believe we should continue this at my chambers tonight."

"Ah, yes I do believe that would be appropriate," I said.

Standing up we made our way to the entrance of the main halls, but at the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Papa, head in hand.


	7. i need something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't you worry your little heads, this isn't the end of the series 
> 
>  
> 
> it's only the beginning

“Sister, I wait to see you tonight when it is safer,” copia said in a hushed tone. Embraced in his arms, I placed a small sweet kiss onto his lips. 

“Copia, i-i I must confess- I'm a virgin,” I said shyly. I felt his hand tighten around my waist, and he pressed his lips hard against mine as if to quiet me. 

“As am I, i-i have never seen a women's body before- I mean during a ritual when the nun's strip for the blood moon. However, I always close my eyes. I want my first time to be special.”

“but I want my first time to be with you” he spoke a with a hint of confidence.

I kissed him, passion and lust taking over as his words settled into my mind. The kissing was sloppy, but I was hijacked with desire. My god or rather Satan almighty he is perfect.out of anyone he could have, he chose me. His hands were roaming my back, testing the water, and resting on top of my buttocks.

“M-may I?” he asked?

“Ah, P-please,” I said in a hushed tone.

My shoulders tensed as I felt him lightly squeeze them, massaging his fingers into the softness of my bottom. Then I felt him run his fingers along the seam of my underwear. Then in a bold move, lightly picking at my skirt as his hinting for me to lift it. All this was happening as he pressed himself close to my pelves.

I looked at him and laughed nervously, 

“Puella, let us wait for tonight. I want this night to be perfect” I hoped this wasn't a turn off for him. I want to, well, you know sleep with him. However, I want this to be perfect.

He hummed in agreement and smoothed his cassock. 

“Well, Imogen I hope to see you the night for our-he paused to take a shaky breath- arrangement.”

“I'll see you tonight Cardinal,” I said in a shy tone.

Us alone together already had us tongue-tied, but close in such an intimate setting had my heart racing. God, he’s perfect. I closed the door softly behind him and immediately began to dig through my undergarment drawers. I needed something spicy, you know….for show. Old bras, grandma panties this wasn't going to do at all. 

 

From my closet I pulled out my sewing machine and began to alter with an old skirt lining, I made a Victorian style bloomers. Digging around my junk drawer, I found scrap lace. So around the leg holes, I sewed the lace around them to add a bit of pizazz. Also, just a silk top underneath my gown. Trying on my frankstined outfit, I realized that this was perfect. 

 

I hoped in the shower the water hot on my skin as I felt phantom touches around my hips and waist. Weirdly on my lips. However, as I washed and lathered my body, I began to become self-aware of my body, my body I felt wasn't pretty: my hips, stomachs, and my breast, what will copia think. 

“Am I pretty?” I asked myself I shook my head and dried off. Opening a small container, I patted powdered perfume on my neck and breast.

 

I wore a simple black dress, with a peter pan style collar and flats. Combing my hair, I remembered a stupid meme sister Lisa send me, and i grabbed a scrunchie. I feed my cat and slowly opened the door to make sure no one was around and locked the door behind me. Walking down the dark hallway, my heart began to race. 

‘fuck, please no one sees me, shit shit shit’ i whispered to myself as I rushed up the stairs. The hallways seemed to grow longer. My heels clicking echoed through the halls as I entered the male-only area. My hands trembled as I knocked on the door. The door opened as cardinal stood there in the famous red button down cassock.

“W-w-were you followed Cara Mia,” he stuttered softly, looking behind me. He ushered me in and locked the door behind us. 

 

His room was not at all what I was expecting, causing my jaw to drop.

 

Rather small and cramped, his room was bigger then mine. Holy shit he was a small patio. There were stacks of books and papers pretty much everywhere. In the center of the room was a large four post bed, it looked so soft and plush. Silky purple sheet with matching pillows lay wrinkled; silk delicately hung from the ceiling draping the sides of the bed. That's when I noticed the rose petals.

 

“It's nice seeing you again cardinal copia,” I said in seductive tone or at least tried. Copia stood in front of me, eyes avoiding my gazes. We made our way to the worn chaise lounge and sat down. Not knowing what to do with myself, I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him jump a bit.

 

“Copia, silly I'm not gonna bite you. I d-don't wanna rush into things you know” I spoke, shit I really hope he doesn't think I'm having second thoughts. I just, I don't know about, well. 

 

Having sex.

 

I mean I heard other talks about how their first time was unique and, but they never said anything about feeling like this. My hearts going to burst, And I'm just resting my head on him!

 

‘Cara Mia- he spoke- “I wish to make sure this is what you want” he held my hand and straightened up.

 

“Copia, I fear I'm well, not q-uite ready for this” I spoke with a bit of sadness in my voice. To my surprise, he placed a hand on my cheek,

 

“My Tesoro, I would never make you do anything would not like, that would upset even the dark lord himself” He spoke to me softly, caressing my cheek softly. So warm, so gentle that it made me felt as if I was melting right under his finger. 

I looked up to him nervously, his eyes seemed glazed over, and his breath was raspy. It then hit me; he was just as nervous as I was, but I was too caught up in my thoughts that it didn’t occur to me how he must have felt. 

I placed my hands on his chest, before gripping onto his cassock tightly and pulling him towards me. Without warning, I embraced him lovingly and held my breath. God, he smelled so wonderful to me. Like the pages of an old book, though, it’s most likely from the books he has scattered around. 

 

“Oh my amor, my body trembles with love and lust,” he said in a low tone.

“Oh, cardinal I’ve longed to have you in my arms all this time. but now that I have you here I feel like I'm going to burst”!!

“Oh Tesoro what lovely words come from your pretty mouth- he ran his thumb over them- “why not put them to use”

I looked at him, a deep heat running through my, well parts.

 

“T-t-that is if you want my love, ah forgive me for speaking so rudely” he rambled on, and on but I shut him up by making out and Slowly with shaky hands, I began to unbutton his cassock.

 

Holy shit, he wears a muscle shirt underneath the cassock, and I was his pants, and that's when I noticed the bulge.

 

“Please, Cara Mia, I need your mouth a-a-around me” he moaned practically. 

 

I fell to my knees between his legs; I placed my hands on his knees, spreading them a bit. I looked at his crotch, freezing up a bit as he rested his hand at the base of my neck. Looking down at me, I went in and lightly kissed the bulge over his pants. I felt his bulge pressed against my cheek, and his zipper was lifted, rather than down as recommended. Did he not know how much of an inconvenience this was going to be? Did he not consider my needs, only for me to find this demonic metal tag scraping away at my face? 

I guess he got the hint because his fingers began to work at his button. However, I stopped him

 

“Allow me,” I said so quietly I wondered if he even heard me. I began to work at his buttons, his style of pants had two, so with the first one, I noticed that he was a bit pudgy. 

Perfect.

Working away at the second button, I froze in my tracts as I realized he didn't have boxers on.

 

“Uhhhhhhhh, m-m-m-make thing easier for us,” he stuttered.

I worked the zipper down slowly and my god it just sprung upright, causing me to yelp and cover my eyes.

“CARA MIA, F-FORGIVE ME” he yelped covering himself, his face blood red at this point.

 

I peeked through my fingers, and with one hand, I placed my hand on the one (barely) covering himself. Lightly grabbing my hands, he put it at the base of his cock. The head is nicely rounded, not to veined and velvety smooth. The tip of his cock was bright red and glossy.

Wet?

He began to guide my hand up and down his shaft slowly. Bringing it to the tip, he spoke softly:

 

“Cara mia it is v-very important to remember not to touch yourself when you do this to me. K-keep that in mind.”

“Yes, copia,” I said, looking at him through my eyelashes, hand pumping away at his cock. Hey, I was getting the hang of this. Then an idea hit me. I stopped for a minute, causing him to look down as I took off my dress in one motion revealing my bloomers and my silk shirt. The silk really made the shape of my breast as I heard him let out a breathy moan.

“Fuck me.”

Softly running the tip of my finger on the slit of his head, this caused him to swing his head back and moan.that and him intertwining his fingers in my thick locks.

“s-scopami”

Copias hand gripped the sheets beside his thighs and let out breathy moans now and then. The way his cheeks were reddened and his eyebrows scrunched together. His face was red in total bliss. His hair usually slicked back played messily on the side of his face. Ah, fuck the way his lips were slightly parted letting out low, breathy moans.at some points even a whimper. Showing off those cute buck teeth, Holy shit, are those tears in his eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt as if my mouth grow watery each growing minute.

Copia grabbed my wrist lightly and spoke in a low growl

“usa la tua bella principessa della bocca, più di questo e potrei sperma sulla tua mano  
”

I involuntarily licked my lips and stared at his cock. 

“It's important not to use your teeth, Cara Mia, you don't wanna hurt me right” he spoke lifting my chin with a gloved finger.

 

“Yes, copia,” I spoke in a shy voice.

 

Propping myself on the ball of my heels, I started with a quick lick on the tip of his cock and causing a choked moan from him. He tasted slightly sweet, and I wanted more.

 

His hand tangled in the har slowly guided me closer to his cock; I placed slightly parted lips on the tip and put a small kiss on the tip. A thick glob of pre-cum spurted out onto my lips,  
He chuckled and slowly, the tip of his cock was between my lips. 

“Ah, teeth, amore mia,” he spoke.

“And slowly bob your head up and down.”

So I did, with each bob I took in a bit more of his length, lucky me. My slobbering saliva began to drip down my chin as his moans began to grow louder and louder, god, how hot can a guy be?

I decided that it was time to swallow his cock as much as I could to test my limits. Pulling away, I began to work my way down slowly halfway down his cock when I gagged.

“si il Mio animale domestico, succhia il mio cazzo soffocare il tuo padrone cazzo” he growled, i worked my way from that point up to the tip and moved faster up and down.

“consummare os amica mea, obsecro,” I spoke spit and cum dripping down my chin,  
I jerked him off, feeling it throb in my hand as he cried tears collecting in his eyes:

“S-spalancare Principessa,” he cried in breaking words. I opened up and stuck my tongue out.

“più veloce, più veloce, più veloce” he charged in breathy moans, then he came.

“I-IMOGEN, SATAN ALL MIGHTY” he cried out as hot thick spurts of cum shot into my mouth and my tongue. His aim was a little off, so some splattered onto my cheek. Allowing the seed to rest in my mouth, I swallowed the thick hot load. His eyelids drooped low, cock beginning to grown soft in his hand. There he leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, catching his breath and calming down from his after climax.

“Uhh, ahh” he offered an old shirt to clean me up as noticed some had landed on my chest. Rubbing them clean copia pulled me into bed. Carefully zipping up his pants but like with military accuracy. 

 

“requiem oculis vestris, youll 'postulo somnum” i said as i wore a clean shirt he provided me. As i sat down on the bed I began to sink into the bedding. It felt amazing.

Copia took a quick shower and emerged in black boxers patterned with rats. Of course it's rats.he pulled the cover back and his smell practically slapped me.

 

“Please amore mia, rest. I will make sure to sneak you out before the others awake.” he said as he sat down next to me. Crawling under the covers, our eyes met, inches away from him, our legs tangled together as we embraced one another.

“I love you imogen”

My heart burst as I held him tight in my arms. Finally, after everything, he finally was mine. As he slowly drifted into sleep I whispered to him on the verge of sleep myself.

 

“Ah copia, the roses were a nice touch. But if they're from my garden ill kill you?

 

He chuckled

“Shhhh, get some rest sily”

 

Rolling my eyes i laid a small kiss onto his forehead and felt myself drifting away in his arms.


	8. quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY]
> 
> We wish to inform you that sister Imogen is going on a short hiatus, but rest assure that their sinful endeavors will continue.

do you remember me,

 

i was a girl of 17,

 

and you a man of 23, 

 

burning flesh,

 

black mask,

 

ring around the Rosie


End file.
